Fairytale of a Lonely Boy
by Evelyn Rose Caiside
Summary: Once upon time there was a lonely boy, a Time Lord who dreamt of the stars. No one knew his real name, but they called him the Doctor, the man who helps people. One day he'll come back, ask you to come with him, open that blue box with a snap of his finge


**A/N:** Well, well. Another small side project to help my writer's block. I suggest listening to Gothic Storm's_ Forever Alone, _ while you read it. Tell it to kids at bedtime too. Enjoy!

* * *

Once upon time, centuries ago, there was a boy. Not an ordinary boy, mind you, but a little lonely boy, a Time Lord who dreamt of the stars. No one knew his real name, but they called him the Doctor, the man who helps people. Some knew him as The Sandman, The Bringer of Darkness, The Oncoming Storm, The Evergreen Man, Sir Doctor of TARDIS, Destroyer of Worlds, The Caretaker, The Evil One, The Watcher, The Dark One, or Raggedy Man. Despite some of these names, he was good, fun, and little bit mad, but extremely clever. There was something new in him, yet it was older than the sky itself. He could feel the turn of planets and hear the music of the spheres. He could see everything. All that is, all that was, and all that ever could be.

His wild adventures started out as a mild curiosity in a junkyard, where he stole a magical blue box that was bigger on the inside. This magic box, the TARDIS, carried him to the corners of the universe where he saw new worlds, saved planets, meet terrifying monsters, rescued civilizations, and defeated terrible creatures with his companions. But there was a war.

It was a horrible war, a war in which everyone lost, especially him. His home, family, and people were gone. All he had left was his blue box. He was an old man full of battle, blood, anger, and revenge. "To lose is to win, and he who wins shall lose" is what he said. So he danced, across the stars, so lonely in all his pain and misery. His head empty of the feeling of his people. He was the very,very last and very, very lonely and he ran.

He didn't stop until he meet a pink and yellow human girl. Even then, he grabbed her hand and told her to run too, and she did. He showed her the end of the world, but she stayed. She ran with him, worming her way into his two hearts. She was willing to give her life for him, to protect from his greatest enemies, and he gave a life away in return for her. Together, they saved worlds and helped others. She stopped him and he helped her. In end, they were separated while saving the universes and he wasn't allowed the time to tell her that he loved her. Her name was Rose. She crossed the walls of the universes to get back to him and he gave her a clone of himself. Someone else that she could heal again, someone who would love her completely, and someone she could keep with her forever.

Alone, he ran again, believing in her. The curse of Time Lords, his people, became evident as he sailed through crimson, silent stars and tumbling nebulae like oceans set on fire; empires of glass and civilizations of pure thought, and a whole terrible, wonderful universe of impossibilities. A universe where skies burn, seas sleep, and rivers dream. One by one, his companions left him. Some left because they found someone else, some forgot him. He realized something. Planets come and go. Stars perish. Matter disperses, coalesces, forms into other patterns, other worlds. Nothing can be eternal. Everyone knows that everything dies. He knew that a longer life isn't always a better one. In the end, you just get tired of the struggle, tired of losing everyone that matters to you, tired of watching everything you love turn to dust. And if you live long enough, the only certainty left is that you'll end up alone.

He keeps running, out of fear of looking back, of seeing the things he done, and of seeing the people he's lost. But wherever there's danger, wherever there's injustice, wherever there are things waiting in the darkness, creatures of metal, fire, and blood. He's out there, burning through the center time like fire, ice, and rage, the storm of night in the heart of the sun, facing a thousand dangers across the stars and never giving up. He'll come back to save us and then, just like that, he'll be gone.

But one day he'll come back. He'll ask you to come with him, but let me warn you. You're gonna see all sorts of things. It won't be quiet, it won't be safe, and it won't be calm. You need to be careful, because you know the Doctor's wonderful and brilliant, but he's like fire. Stand too close and you'll get burned. When you run with him, it will feel like it will never end, but you can't run forever. But when he asks you of all of time and space; everywhere and anywhere; every star that ever was and where do you'd like to start, take it. Because one thing is for certain, when he opens that magical, blue box with a snap of his fingers and a grin on his face, it will be a trip of a lifetime. The Doctor in the TARDIS. Next stop, everywhere.

So basically, run.


End file.
